


Maldito vizinho!

by liralia



Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor, LOUD music, M/M, Neighbors, Roommates, ZoSan - Freeform, sleep problems
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26220088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liralia/pseuds/liralia
Summary: Tudo o que Sanji queria era ter uma boa madrugada de sono. Algo que estava sendo muito difícil de ter quando seu vizinho tinha hábitos incomuns envolvendo música.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Quem nunca odiou seu vizinho que atire a 1ª pedra

Sanji era como qualquer trabalhador competente vivendo na realidade capitalista conturbada: prezava tanto suas poucas horas de sono que as considerava sagradas. Seu horário de trabalho geralmente ia somente das 9 as 17 horas, mas muitas vezes ultrapassava desse horário para fazer hora extra e ainda levava parte do trabalho para ser feito em casa. Nesse ritmo, ele ia dormir por volta da meia-noite e acordava as seis e meia da manhã para não correr o risco de se atrasar.

A bem verdade, era um maldito viciado em trabalho e sem vida pessoal. Nisso ele não podia responsabilizar alguém, já que era unicamente culpa sua. O problema era que seu vizinho, que só tinha visto algumas vezes pelos corredores e uma vez durante uma celebração de aniversário do síndico, possuía um costume terrível de ouvir música estrondosa durante a madrugada. Sanji tentou não se importar e até comprou tampões de ouvido, mas parecia que a frequência melódica estrondosa ignorava os tampões e ia direto para o cérebro tamanha era sua intensidade.

Tudo começava as 4 da manhã, quando uma cantora de ópera iniciava seu cântico estridente e gritava num tom tão agudo que era impossível não despertar. A música era tocada por completo, em seus longos e infernais 4 minutos e 30 segundos, depois tudo silenciava.

O inferno recomeçava as 5 horas quando um _black metal_ com vozes guturais e notas distorcidas de guitarras ecoava através da parede que dividia com o quarto do apartamento ao lado. Os sons dessa música eram tão grotescos e indistintos que ele mal conseguia entender a letra. Os cantores poderiam muito bem estar cantando sobre invocações demoníacas ou sobre a vida de uma vaca no pasto e Sanji nunca saberia.

O último, mas não menos insuportável, começava as 6 em ponto e era uma cacofonia de sons da natureza que poderia ser chamado de tudo menos de pacífico. Era uma junção de grasnados de aves, uivo de lobos, barridos de elefantes, guinchos de macacos, cacarejos de galinhas, entre outros sons, tudo ao mesmo tempo.

Como Sanji estava se esforçando para evitar problemas e ser um bom vizinho — tinha saído de seu apartamento anterior devido a intrigas e sabotagens, e um caso que envolveu a polícia — quando suas olheiras ficaram mais escuras do que tinham sido por toda sua vida, ele apenas escreveu uma carta bastante insatisfeita e jogou por debaixo da porta do seu vizinho. Isso não deu o menor resultado, mesmo depois das outras quatro cartas que jogou depois.

Ele então resolveu denunciá-lo para o síndico, pois havia certas regras no prédio que deveriam ser respeitadas. Porém, para sua infelicidade, descobriu que o síndico e o dono do prédio eram amigos desse tal vizinho e nada foi feito. O síndico ainda deu a ideia de Sanji mudar de andar ou até mesmo de prédio — o dono daquele prédio tinha um outro e facilitaria a mudança.

Foi por pura pirraça que Sanji permaneceu onde estava. Se por acaso acatasse isso, sentiria como se tivesse fraquejado diante a primeira dificuldade que apareceu em sua nova moradia. Sentimento esse que fora alimentado pelos anos de competitividade com quatro irmãos e que acabara por se tornar parte de sua personalidade.

Se tinham sugerido que Sanji fosse embora, então ele faria exatamente o contrário. Iria ficar cara a cara com seu vizinho para resolver a situação.

Como não sabia o horário que o dito cujo chegava em casa, optou por ficar atrás da porta e esperar alguma manifestação sonora vinda do corredor. Quando chegou do trabalho, largou a pasta com os documentos que revisaria mais tarde, comeu um jantar rápido e ficou de guarda do lado de dentro da porta, atento a qualquer barulho.

Sua oportunidade surgiu por volta das 23 horas. Cochilava com a cabeça tombando para a frente quando ouviu o ruído metálico de um molho de chaves passar diante sua porta. Em seguida ouviu a porta do apartamento ao lado batendo.

Era a hora! Saiu rápido e correu para bater na porta do apartamento 704 já que não havia sinal de campainha em parte alguma.

A porta se abriu quase de imediato, talvez ele estivesse próximo ainda, e Sanji viu de perto pela primeira vez o vizinho que tanto o irritava. Tinham praticamente a mesma altura, só que o outro aparentava ter músculos mais definidos e uma cara de sono de quem não dormia bem a semanas. Em seu rosto, uma expressão entre sonolência e irritação.

— O que quer?

Sanji deu um sorriso forçado.

— Zoro, certo? Eu sou Sanji, morador do apartamento ao lado, caso não saiba. — deu uma pausa para ver se Zoro o cumprimentaria, mas ele não fez o menor sinal de qualquer gesto amistoso. — Bem, vou ser sucinto. Suas músicas durante a madrugada estão sendo um terrível problema para mim. Poderia encontrar um horário melhor para escutá-las?

Por um instante Sanji sentiu que Zoro não entendeu do que ele estava falando, pois não havia o menor rastro de entendimento em sua feição.

— Música? Como ass... Está falando dos despertadores?

Sanji abriu a boca, mas não conseguiu proferir um comentário inteligível. Aquela barulheira toda era por causa de despertadores?! Como era possível isso?

— Creio que sim...? — respondeu depois de alguns segundos. — Eles não me deixam dormir.

Agora sim havia uma certa compreensão nos traços de Zoro. Parecia como se tivesse identificado um companheiro com problemas de sono desregulado. Devia ser algo similar ao que acontecia com pessoas em grupos de Alcoólicos Anônimos ao partilharem problemas em comum.

— Hm, certo. Resolverei isso. — respondeu ele dando um bocejo. A porta foi fechada depois disso, sem despedidas.

Sanji, que tinha ido preparado para brigar se necessário, sentiu que tudo se resolveu fácil demais, mas voltou para seu próprio apartamento. Naquela madrugada não ouviu a barulheira irritante que era capaz até de levantar um morto. O silêncio foi tão pleno e absoluto que quase perdeu a hora de se levantar. Saiu para trabalhar renovado.

Foi assim durante os três dias seguintes. O bom humor de Sanji contagiava a todos com quem conversava, até seu ritmo no trabalho estava melhor do que antes.

Porém, no quarto dia a barulheira voltou com tudo. Talvez até pior do que antes, já que as paredes pareciam tremer devido a altura do som. Ele acordou tão de súbito que seu coração bateu nervoso contra suas costelas. A alma quase saindo do corpo.

Que merda era aquela?!

Levantou-se e saiu de pijama mesmo para bater na porta de Zoro. Bateu por insistentes minutos, mas ninguém veio atender. Então, respirou fundo e deu um chute na porta, abrindo-a com facilidade. Ou seria melhor dizer “arrombando-a”? De qualquer modo, com a passagem livre entrou no apartamento alheio sem fazer cerimônia.

Para seu desgosto, deparou-se com o lugar extremamente bagunçado, como se o outro mal vivesse ali ou sequer se desse o trabalho de organizar o ambiente para uso comum. Havia roupas jogadas por cima do sofá, sapatos cheios de terra na entrada da cozinha e encontrou até as cartas que tinha mandado a ele no chão, ainda perto da porta.

Deixando-se ser consumido pelo pela raiva, ele seguiu pisando duro em direção da origem do som que ainda berrava. A música da cantora de ópera estava quase chegando ao fim quando alcançou o quarto. Esparramado sobre uma cama _King Size_ estava o corpo de Zoro tão imóvel quanto um defunto. Ao se aproximar para conferir se estava vivo, Sanji percebeu que seu peito se movia suavemente para cima e para baixo, num sono profundo. Zoro estava jogado de qualquer jeito acima das cobertas quadriculadas, sem nem ter chegado a se cobrir com o edredom.

Ao redor do quarto, também uma enorme bagunça, notou despertadores com formato de mini caixas de som estrategicamente localizados longe da cama.

Sanji olhou para o despertador certo na bendita hora que a primeira música acabou. Como aquele brucutu conseguia continuar dormindo daquele jeito quando uma mulher estridente ficou cantando no volume máximo por mais de 4 minutos? Não conseguia entender. Ele não podia ter um sono tão profundo assim, podia?

Para testar deu um tapão na perna do sujeito, mas ele apenas se remexeu um pouco, murmurando algo sobre pizza.

— Difícil de acordar, hein.

Sanji puxou o corpo dele para o chão de um jeito não muito gentil e foi na cozinha buscar um copo cheio d’água. Quando a água fria caiu no rosto de Zoro, ele abriu os olhos de súbitos e se sentou muito desperto. Olhou confuso ao redor, preparado para atacar quem estivesse lhe atacando quando percebeu Sanji de pé ali perto.

— O quê...?

— Bom dia, Bela Adormecida. — disse Sanji num tom irritado. — Posso saber o motivo de você voltar a ligar esses malditos despertadores?

Zoro se sentou na beirada da cama, sacudindo a cabeça pra afastar o excesso de água do mesmo jeito que um cão faria.

— Estou dormindo pouco e tenho dificuldade de acordar cedo. Nos últimos três dias cheguei muito atrasado e estamos investigando um caso importante então... — respondeu numa voz grogue de sono, mas de repente parou como se só agora tivesse se dado conta de que estava dando uma resposta longa demais para alguém que nem conhecia direito. — E o que isso tem a ver com você? A porra dos despertadores são meus. E o que você está fazendo aqui?

Então seu vizinho com problemas para acordar era policial? Devia ter percebido pela cara de poucos amigos e pelo uniforme que trajava no dia que foi falar com ele pela primeira vez. _Interessante._

Ignorando a pergunta dele, Sanji andou tranquilamente até cada despertador, desligando-os um a um com mais suavidade do que eles mereciam.

— De nada por ter te acordado a tempo. — virou-se para ir embora com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. — Ah, e você vai precisar de uma fechadura nova.

— A tempo...? — Zoro olhou para o relógio percebendo que ainda eram 4 e meia da manhã. — Ainda são quatro horas?! Seu loiro desgraçado!

Enquanto voltava para seu próprio apartamento Sanji já organizava um plano onde os dois poderiam sair ganhando. Mais tarde naquele mesmo dia, quando novamente esperou pela chegada de Zoro — embora dessa vez tenha esperado dentro do apartamento dele já que a porta continuava quebrada —, já estava com as palavras na ponta da língua. Então quando o outro entrou fadigado pelo dia infrutífero no trabalho, perguntou-lhe de imediato:

— Você precisa chegar no trabalho de que horas?

Zoro estancou na porta com a mão pairando sobre o cabo da arma. Olhou surpreso para o invasor em seu apartamento, tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo ali. Mas apesar da suspeita, logo Zoro se viu respondendo:

— Oito horas.

— Uma hora antes de mim. Certo. Vamos fazer um acordo já que temos um problema em comum: você não usa mais esses despertadores infernais e eu te ajudo a se acostumar a acordar na hora certa.

Zoro arqueou uma sobrancelha. A proposta não era ruim, apesar de parecer impossível de dar certo. E Zoro estava tão cansado que nem pensou muito nas partes problemáticas que aquilo poderia gerar. Quando ambos trocaram um aperto de mão ele provavelmente não considerava a possibilidade de estar aceitando virar colega de quarto do loiro petulante que morava ao lado. Só começou a perceber algo estranho quando viu que o outro vestia um pijama azul e levava um travesseiro debaixo do braço.

— Espere aí. Você vai dormir _aqui_?

Sanji arqueou uma das sobrancelhas encaracoladas e seu olhar deixava claro que estava achando a pergunta absurda.

— Como você espera que eu te treine pra acordar cedo? Tenho que estar aqui para ver sua rotina.

— Treinar? Eu sou um cão por acaso?

Sanji revirou os olhos, indo em direção ao quarto. Mas antes que pudesse entrar no cômodo, Zoro segurou seu braço.

— Então deixo você dormir no sofá.

Uma risada sem humor escapou pelos lábios de Sanji.

— Seu sofá está cheio de poeira e não parece confortável. Estou aqui pra te ajudar, não vou passar a noite dormindo mal enquanto você dorme num colchão macio. — disse o óbvio, livrando-se de sua mão e entrando no quarto de vez. — Além do mais, eu já arrumei sua cama. E ela é grande o suficiente para nós dois.

Zoro resmungou algo inaudível, com uma expressão entre sono e irritação, e entrou no banheiro anexo ao quarto, deixando Sanji se acomodar onde bem quisesse.

Enquanto tomava banho e escovava os dentes, Zoro não parava de pensar no quão maluco estava pra ter topado uma ideia daquelas. Dormir na mesma cama com o desconhecido que morava no apartamento ao lado? Que tipo de policial mixuruca ele era pra se permitir tal risco? Duvidava que sequer conseguisse cochilar com o outro do lado, seus instintos policiais não o deixariam sossegar.

Porém, contrariando a expectativa de ambos, os dois adormeceram com bastante facilidade pouco depois que se deitaram. Talvez aquela ideia realmente desse certo, afinal.


	2. A grama do vizinho realmente é mais verde

Foi estranho para Sanji acordar no dia seguinte e não reconhecer o quarto em que estava. A cama parecia mais macia do que estava acostumado, a mesa de cabeceira ao lado da cama era outra e havia um quadro na parede adjacente com vários recortes de jornais e revistas colados que ele não conseguiu ler devido a distância e a semiobscuridade. Ficou ainda pior quando olhou para o lado e viu o rosto adormecido de um homem bem próximo a si. Ele sentou-se de súbito na cama, o coração aos pulos. Por um instante achou que alguém havia invadido seu espaço, mas aí lembrou-se de que foi exatamente o contrário que aconteceu.

Procurou o seu celular em cima da mesa de cabeceira, constatando que era seis e meia. O celular já tinha encerrado o toque discreto do despertador e tinha sido isso o que acordara Sanji. Ele voltou a atenção para o homem ainda adormecido debaixo do cobertor grosso.

Certo, era hora de colocar em prática o início do seu treinamento.

Na outra vez que Sanji tentou acordar Zoro precisou usar água para despertá-lo, pois nem um tapa forte em sua perna tinha sido o suficiente para fazer o sujeito acordar. Mas talvez ele estivesse muito cansado e agora, depois de ter passado alguns dias acordando tarde para ir ao trabalho, Zoro tivesse recuperado um pouco da energia e o sono pesado tivesse sido substituído por um mais leve.

Tentou, então, sacudi-lo de leve com a mão em seu ombro, enquanto chamava por seu nome. Parou por alguns segundos esperando por alguma reação dele, mas nada aconteceu. Voltou a sacudi-lo, sendo dessa vez com mais intensidade e também chamando seu nome mais alto perto do ouvido. No entanto, a reação de Zoro foi simplesmente virar para o outro lado e continuar dormindo, dessa vez com o acréscimo de sonoros roncos. Uma veia saltou em sua têmpora. Aquele maldito não estava facilitando as coisas.

Irritado, Sanji o arrastou novamente para o chão e repetiu o processo envolvendo um copo d’água. E como da outra vez, Zoro acordou de repente, levando a mão a cintura de modo automático como se fosse atirar em quem tinha ousado lhe despertar.

O policial franziu o cenho custando a reconhecer o homem a sua frente, mas quando seus neurônios voltaram a funcionar, ele se levantou e marchou para o banheiro sem comentar nada.

Sanji assistiu ele se trancar no banheiro e suspirou, colocando as mãos na cintura. Pelo visto seu adestramento seria mais difícil do que estipulara.

Foi para a cozinha ver o que tinha disponível para comerem de manhã e foi com total desgosto que descobriu a despensa vazia e um único armário cheio de embalagens de comida instantânea. Seu vizinho não podia ter aquele corpo musculoso comendo apenas aquele tipo de comida, podia? Depois de mais alguma procura encontrou um recipiente de vidro com um pouco de um tenebroso café solúvel dentro. Sanji não podia admitir que alguém tomasse aquela nojeira. Sua mera existência ofendia seu paladar!

Por isso voltou ao seu próprio apartamento, tomou um bom banho e depois que fez um café de verdade na cafeteira moderna que havia comprado recentemente, retornou a cozinha bagunçada de Zoro com uma xícara para seu mais recente companheiro de quarto.

Quando Zoro apareceu já vestido com o uniforme de trabalho, que agora Sanji percebia se encaixar muito bem com a imagem dele, recebeu a xícara com um olhar meio desconfiado.

— Isso não é meu café.

Sanji estalou com a língua.

— Aquilo não pode ser chamado de café. É no máximo uma lama aguada com cheiro ruim. Isso que é café de verdade. — disse, ao final apontando para a xícara nas mãos do outro.

Zoro cheirou o café, precisando reconhecer que o cheiro era realmente bem melhor. E ao tomar um gole, constatou que o sabor era melhor também.

— E então, gostou?

A contragosto Zoro bufou e assentiu uma única vez. Sanji ergueu uma sobrancelha com a forma relutante dele concordar, mas em seguida sorriu, apontando para o prato com omelete enrolada ao estilo tamagoyaki.

— E isso é comida decente para um desjejum, não aquelas porcarias que você tem no armário.

Quando Zoro devorou todos os rolinhos de omelete depois de dar uma simples experimentada, o sorriso simples de Sanji se tornou mais largo e satisfeito.

*

Depois de uma semana sendo acordado das maneiras mais estranhas, a maioria envolvendo água ou cubos de gelo, Zoro se acostumou a presença do loiro em seu apartamento. Além disso, estava chegando pontualmente na hora talvez pela primeira vez na sua vida. Seus colegas de trabalho até se assustaram quando ele surgiu alguns minutos antes do horário bater no primeiro dia. E por estar despreocupado sobre chegar atrasado, ele estava conseguindo dormir melhor e isso refletia diretamente em seu desempenho na investigação. Seu olhar afiado e percepção estavam melhores do que nunca.

Zoro não tinha do que reclamar.

No entanto, ele ainda achava estranho conseguir dormir tão bem ao lado de um sujeito que nem conhecia. Também não gostou das liberdades tomadas por Sanji como, por exemplo, contratar uma equipe de limpeza pesada para dar uma geral no seu apartamento depois que viu um rato passar casualmente na mesa da cozinha. Ou quando Sanji o repreendeu e jogou fora todos os pratos descartáveis que vez ou outra ele reutilizava e guardava depois de passar uma água. Zoro nunca tinha dado muita importância em comprar pratos e copos de verdade. Só tinha uma xícara porque copos de plástico não costumavam aguentar o calor do café.

Mas devia admitir que agora sua casa tinha bem mais cara de lar do que antes e que se alimentar de comida de verdade em pratos de verdade não era tão desnecessário quanto achava.

De qualquer modo, fazia algum tempo que Zoro queria agradecer Sanji por tudo, principalmente agora que havia conseguido descobrir e capturar o culpado pelo crime que investigava. Ele só não sabia como fazer isso, pois não era um homem dado a expressões elaboradas de agradecimento. Por isso acabou indo pedir sugestões para Usopp, um colega de trabalho que era responsável por lidar com computadores e que parecia ser o mais sensível dentre seus companheiros de posto.

Ele parou ao lado da mesa de Usopp, coçando a nuca sem jeito. Por fim, disse depois de cruzar os braços:

— O que você faria se... quisesse agradecer alguém?

Usopp ergueu o olhar da tela do monitor e ajeitou os óculos, enquanto encarava Zoro.

— Depende de quem e pelo que eu quero agradecer. Hm... Quem é a felizarda? Ou o felizardo? — ele sorriu e balançou as sobrancelhas para cima e para baixo de modo sugestivo. — É algo romântico, é? Quer que eu seja seu cupido, Zoro?

Zoro nem se deu o trabalho de responder. Apenas deu um olhar severo para Usopp e esperou que ele prosseguisse.

— Uh, bem... — Usopp engoliu em seco. — Uma das escolhas mais comuns é recompensar levando para comer em algum lugar bacana. Todo mundo gosto de sair para comer de vez em quando.

Levando em consideração o quanto seu vizinho loiro falava sobre comida saudável e fresca, leva-lo para jantar não era uma má ideia. Inclusive, parecia ser a ideia mais lógica, nem sabia porque não tinha pensado nisso antes.

— Bem pensado, Usopp. — Zoro deu um tapa parabenizador no ombro dele e saiu num passo confiante.

*

Sanji avançava pelo corredor do prédio, pensando no que faria agora que estava sendo forçado a uma carga menor de trabalho graças à intervenção de seu chefe. Tinha sido acusado de tentar levar o mundo nas costas e de tentar arruinar a imagem da empresa ao trabalhar como um escravo, então, para evitar a má fama sem precisar despedi-lo, o proibiram de pegar horas extras e de levar trabalho para casa. Agora que teria mais tempo livre diariamente, só precisa descobrir o que fazer com ele.

Apesar de estar com o pensamento longe, logo percebeu a figura de Zoro em pé na frente de sua porta. Sanji franziu o cenho. Ainda estava cedo para já irem dormir.

— Iremos jantar fora hoje. — informou ele assim que Sanji se aproximou o suficiente e em seguida foi pra seu próprio apartamento.

Sanji ainda ficou de pé ali por alguns segundos tentando entender a abordagem súbita, mas não pensou em rejeitar o convite. Ao invés disso, quando Zoro apareceu novamente em sua porta meia hora depois, ele já estava pronto para sair. Não foram no seu carro, pois estava implícito que também beberiam. Portanto, tomaram um táxi e deixou que Zoro informasse ao motorista para onde deveria seguir.

Quando desceram numa rua movimentada e Zoro o levou até uma barraca comum de yakisoba, Sanji não pôde disfarçar a expressão de desapontamento. Zoro o encarou.

— O que foi?

— Nada não. Só não esperava por... isso. — Sanji gesticulou discretamente para o local, enquanto ocupava uma das mesinhas plásticas ao redor da barraca. — Então, qual o motivo da comemoração?

Zoro deu um meio sorriso, espelhando o movimento de Sanji e se sentando diante dele.

— O caso que eu estava trabalhando no último mês foi resolvido. — por um momento ele pareceu encabulado, mas logo chamou pela dona da barraca e pediu por duas porções de yakisoba com carne bovina. — Eu pago.

Sanji se apoiou nas costas da cadeira, observando o homem desconfortável do outro lado da mesa. Aquilo tudo parecia ser para demonstrar gratidão, mas Sanji não sabia bem pelo o que exatamente. Em tese ele estava treinando Zoro para conseguir acordar cedo sem problemas, entretanto não vinha tendo muito sucesso nisso. Ele nunca tinha visto alguém ter o sono tão pesado quanto o Roronoa! Ainda assim, ali estavam eles jantando fora — mesmo não sendo um dos lugares refinados do qual estava acostumado.

Quando as bebidas foram servidas, Sanji ergueu seu copo em uma parabenização simples pela conclusão do caso de Zoro.

Para sua segunda surpresa da noite, o jantar de rua foi mais proveitoso do que esperava. O yakisoba preparada pela senhora da barraca era realmente gostoso, o que até fazia valer a pena terem ido até ali para jantar. Além disso, descobriu que era bem fácil enveredar conversas com Zoro e também era agradável as vezes ficar em silêncio apenas saboreando a bebida forte que tinha sido servida de novo e de novo.

Voltaram para o apartamento ligeiramente alterados pelo álcool, trôpegos e apoiando-se um no outro. Dormiram sem tomar um novo banho, jogados de qualquer jeito no colchão espaçoso. No dia seguinte, quando acordassem e percebessem que estavam abraçados, evitariam conversar sobre o tema.

Mas na próxima vez que saíssem para comer fora seria Sanji a levar Zoro para jantar e não seria apenas para mostrá-lo como deveria ser um jantar mais apropriado, afinal estava começando a gostar da presença de policial em sua vida.

*

Antes que percebessem cinco meses tinham se passado naquela rotina de dormirem juntos e de Sanji ser o despertador humano de Zoro. As mudanças que ocorreram eram tão sutis que eles demoraram a perceber que algo estava diferente. Eram mudanças de fato bem pequenas como roupas tanto de Zoro quanto de Sanji em ambos os guarda-roupas, uma escova de dentes reserva para Sanji no banheiro de Zoro, o modo como o policial demorava a pegar no sono quando Sanji chegava tarde devido a alguma reunião festiva pós trabalho ou o jeito como Sanji gostava de assistir Zoro tentar moldar sushis com suas mãos grandes e calejadas.

Numa manhã, Sanji acordou sem o despertador ter tocado. Estava tão acostumado a se levantar sempre no mesmo horário que seu corpo se moveu antes mesmo do cérebro registrar pensamentos coerentes. Afastando a coberta, sentou-se sonolento na beirada da cama, mas quando pretendeu se levantar foi puxado com força para trás.

O movimento súbito lhe fez ficar mais desperto e quando se virou para o lado, viu um Zoro de olhos fechados, mas de cenho franzido.

— Não temos trabalho hoje. Durma mais — murmurou ele em um tom rouco de sono.

Sanji então lembrou-se que era sábado e os dois tinham o dia inteiro livre graças a uma coincidência de folgas. Com um grunhido ele voltou para debaixo do cobertor e se achegou ao corpo morno do Roronoa, sem parar para pensar no incomum despertar dele e no que aquilo implicava. Ao invés desses debates mentais, logo ambos estavam ressonando tranquilos enquanto partilhavam do calor um do outro.

É, eles poderiam se acostumar com essa rotina.


End file.
